Mortal Rumble 10: Naruto Uzumaki vs Monkey D Luffy
by jcogginsa
Summary: In the pulse pounding conclusion to season 1 of Mortal Rumble, we return to the age old debate: Pirates vs. Ninjas! Watch this hotly match up unfold! Rated T


**What's up Mortal Rumble readers, it's the tenth episode, and thus a special occasion. So I'm gonna do something special, and take a look at one of the most hotly contested fights on the internet, Goku vs. Super- wait, Death Battle did that already? Oh well, in that case we'll go back to our roots, in a good old fashion, One Piece vs. Naruto, Pirates vs. ninjas battle. And who better to throw down than Naruto vs. Luffy!**

**By the by, special thanks to Esterecca of CBR forums for helping out with my research**

The Back stories

We're gonna do things a bit differently this time folks. Instead of a simple overview of abilities, we'll be taking a more in depth look, starting with their back stories. As such, massive spoiler warnings ahead. You have been warned.

First off, Naruto was born to 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash. His mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was known as the Bloody Red Habanera. So that's why a ninja wears orange. Well that and it represents hope. And he lives in a village surrounded by leaves, so in the autumn months it's pretty decent camouflage. And he can shapeshift, so the color of his clothes doesn't really matter. He has a lot of reasons okay!

Anyway, on the day Naruto was born, some jerk named Tobi held him hostage. Literally a minute after he was born. Minato rescued him by his second minute of life, and teleported him to safety. But that was the entire plan. While he was gone, Tobi undid a seal on Naruto's mother which was holding back the powerful nine tailed demon fox, also known as Kyuubi, also known as Kurama, also known as the Artist Formerly Known as Kurama.

Anyway, long story short, Minato kicked Tobi's plant matter ass, fought the Kyuubi to a stand still, and both Minato and Kushina gave their lives to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto. Minato's final wish was for Naruto to b regarded as a hero. The people of Konoha promptly ignored that wish and neglected the living hell out of Naruto. Probably pissed on Minato's grave too. Well, okay no one knew Minato was his father, Naruto included. And the Kyuubi being sealed inside of him was made a state secret, so that the young children wouldn't ostracize him. Unfortunately, that failed and Naruto himself not knowing didn't help much at all.

Meanwhile, Luffy was born to the revolutionary Dragon, who abandoned the shit out of him so fast that for much of his life Luffy not only didn't know who his father was, he didn't even realize he had a father. In his formative years, Luffy was raised by his grandpa, Monkey D. Garp. Luffy has a lot of memories about Garp, like the time Garp left him out in a storm, or the time he threw Luffy into a storm, or even the time Garp tied him to a bunch of balloons and let him float away. You know, everyday family stuff.

When Garp was busy, Luffy hung out in the town nearby. There he met Red Hair Shanks, a powerful, and badass, pirate. Luffy looked up to Shanks, and one day while hanging out in a bar with Shanks' crew, he unwittingly ate the Gum Gum Fruit. This transformed Luffy into a rubber man, and forever denied him the ability to swim. Later that week Luffy was kidnapped by some bandit asshole and, in the progress of rescuing him, Shanks had his arm bitten off by a large monster known as a sea king. It then swam away leaving a trail of fear piss after looking shanks in the eyes. And no, a sea king is not a Pokémon. Shortly after that, Shanks' crew departed, and as a memento, Shanks gave Luffy his straw hat, and Luffy promised he'd give it back when he became the king of the pirates

Sometime after the departure of Shanks' crew, Luffy's grandfather sent him to live with a female mountain bandit named Dadan. Dadan was also raising Ace, the son of a now dead longtime acquaintance of Garp's. After a series of events of the wacky persuasion, Luffy, Ace, and Ace's friend Sabo became brothers. After a series of not as wacky events, Sabo died and both Luffy and Ace vowed to live his dream of being free. For Luffy, this only reinforced his dream of being pirate king, in his mind the person with the most freedom. When Luffy was a teenager, he left his home to be a pirate. Luffy being Luffy, this meant floating off in a barrel, taking the time to punch the shit out of the sea king who bit Shanks as he left.

Naruto

We'll be looking Naruto's various feats of physical prowess from throughout his series, and then take a look at his techniques.

Naruto is strong enough to leap over a 6 foot fence with little trouble, and prevent a giant snake's mouth from closing around him. In terms of durability, He's taken hits from powerhouses like Rock Lee, Sasuke Uchiha, and Neji Hyuuga. Lee regularly walks around wearing multi ton weights and can uproot giant tree roots with ease. Sasuke can easily knock out a giant bear. Neji can punch people through trees, and his basic fighting style involves causing organ failure with chakra. Naruto, like every ninja down to the genin, can tree hop with enough speed that he becomes a blur. Naruto was also able to cross several meters and tackle a chuunin named Mizuki in the time it took the latter to take a step. When confronting two swordsmen, when they tried to draw their swords, Naruto managed to get behind them, take their swords, and hold said swords to their necks, in the time it took for them to draw.

When Naruto accesses the Kyuubi, he can stop a giant snake in its tracks with his body. He also becomes fast enough to strike Haku, who was so fast he could attack 21 Naruto clones while they were frozen in mid-air. When he accesses even more of the Kyuubi's power, Naruto is able to keep up with Sasuke in his cursed seal level 1 state, which is faster than sound. Sasuke later used an upgrade to surpass Naruto's speed, but when Naruto accessed a full tail of the Kyuubi's power, he was so fast Sasuke couldn't even comprehend being grabbed by Sasuke.

This is all before the 2 year timeskip. After that, base Naruto can shatter stone with what amounts to a shrug, and withstand gravity attacks. He was also able to react to an attack before Kakashi, his sensei who basically treated Naruto like a snail prior.

However, Naruto had grown to rely more on the Kyuubi at that point, so Naruto's main feats make use of it. With 1 tail of the Kyuubi, Naruto can punch ninja stronger that Kakashi several hundred feet. With 4, a wave of his hand can create a shockwave that can disintegrate a tidal wave of snakes with 8, he manages to bust out of several tons of rock.

However, Naruto also gets a second power up after the timeskip, Sage Mode. With Sage Mode, Naruto can lift an enormous stone statue over his head. On another occasion, he stopped a Gamabunta sized rhino, at full charge, in its tracks. For frame of reference, Gamabunta is a toad so large Naruto is roughly the size of one of his warts. He's also able to throw that Rhino over his head and into the air, then create two clones and attack it before it falls. Furthermore, he can intercept and attack by Pain, who is significantly faster than Kakashi, from a good seventy meters away.

After training with fellow jinchuuriki Killer Bi, Naruto unlocked his golden mode. The Golden mode is stronger, faster, and tougher than his previous Kyuubi forms. He is easily faster than the Raikage, who is faster than any of Naruto's previous foes. This Golden mode has an even more powerful form known as the Full-Kyuubi Long coat.

Now we get into his techniques. Naruto carries the same standard equipment as Sakura, who has already been detailed. Like all Genin Naruto can Shapeshift, replace himself with other objects, and clone himself. Unlike most ninja, he cannot use the regular clone technique. Instead, he uses the Kage Bunshin jutsu, which creates solid clones. These clones go poof in one hit, unless he's in his golden mode, but whatever knowledge they learn is transferred to Naruto himself. Naruto can make up to 2000 of these clones even when exhausted and 12, so he's literally an army in and of himself. Naruto can also manipulate his Chakra to allow him to stick to surfaces, letting him walk up walls and even across water.

Naruto has signed the toad summoning contract, which allows him to summon intelligent toads of unusual size. His main offensive technique is the Rasengan and its many variations. The Rasengan is a roughly baseball sized, self-sustaining, rotating ball of chakra held in the palm. The Rasengan is capable of severely injuring jonin level ninja and grinding through boulders. However the true strength of the Rasengan is its versatility. Naruto's first major improvement was the Odama Rasengan, which is essentially a larger Rasengan. The Odama Rasengan is so powerful that it will create a massive crater if it strikes perpendicular to the ground. The normal Odama Rasengan is roughly the size of a beach ball, and with sage mode, it can be made the size of Naruto's own body. Naruto's next improvement came by adding his wind elemental chakra to it. This was the Fuuton Rasengan, which is basically a normal Rasengan with a cutting edge. He also created the Rasenshuriken, a Fuuton Rasengan in the shape of a massive Shuriken. The Fuuton Rasenshuriken strikes the victims cell, damaging them like a poison in addition to its considerable explosive force. However, the cellular damage also afflicts Naruto if he's in close range to the blast. In sage mode, he is able to throw the Rasenshuriken, fixing the problem. The Rasenrengan is another variant of the Rasengan; it is simply using sage chakra to form a Rasengan in each hand. With the mastery of the Kyuubi's power, Naruto gained several new Rasengan variants. One of them, the Rasenrangan, is simply forming a Rasengan in each of his energy limbs (More on that later). Another, the Rasenkyugan involves creating a large Rasengan on his back, then shoving enemies into it. A 3rd variation, the Planetary Rasengan, is formed by creating an Odama Rasengan that is orbited by 3 normal Rasengans. When the attack lands, the Rasengans rotate in different directions, creating an immensely turbulent vortex. He can also create a miniature Rasenshuriken

Naruto's sage mode technique allows him to sense chakra as well as increasing his strength, speed, and durability. Furthermore, if the natural energy powering it is absorbed by someone untrained in the sage arts, they will turn into a stone frog statue. Sage also allows Naruto to use the Kawazu Kumite, or Frog Kata. Using the Frog Kata, an invisible aura is created around Naruto that ensures his strikes will do damage even if they do not physically connect.

The Kyuubi grants Naruto incredible stamina and regeneration, to the point that he can grow major organs back from nothing in seconds. It can even form a shroud around Naruto that acts as a shield and grants him extendable energy limbs, as well as enhanced physical attributes. Naruto's Golden form is the power of the Kyuubi mastered. It allows Naruto to sense hostile intent as well as the ability to grow limbs of energy from anywhere on his body. When Naruto befriended the Kyuubi, he gained access to the Tailed Beast Long Coat mode. Though he can only enter this mode a few minutes at a time, in it he has access to the Kyuubi's full power, and can even switch minds with it to access the Kyuubi's wealth of experience and tactical cunning. Furthermore, his control over the Kyuubi's power is so great that he can lone it to others, giving them Kyuubi Cloaks that up their physical stats to Kage levels. He is not noticeably tired by this, even if he gives power to thousands. The Golden Mode and Tailed Beast Mode allow Naruto to use the Bijuu Dama, which fires a dense ball of Chakra that is capable of vaporizing mountains. The Tailed Beast Long Coat Mode's greatest ability is the power to become a copy of the Kyuubi, made of energy. This form is capable of releasing a shockwave powerful enough to knock back five Bijuu Damas.

Luffy

Monkey D. Luffy has immense speed, strength, and durability. Before his timeskip he was capable of dodging bullets with ridiculous ease, and afterwards he treats full on lasers much the same. In terms of strength he can move buildings simply by shrugging his shoulders, and knock out giant sea monsters easily. Luffy's body is practically immune to normal concussive force. Cutting force has an easier time but it's by no means his kryptonite.

Luffy ate the Gum Gum Fruit when he was just a lad, turning his body into rubber. This applies to every part of him, including bones and blood vessels. His rubber body allows him to fight physically even at great distance. Thanks to some creativity, Luffy has managed to enhance his abilities further. He calls these his Gears. In Gear 2nd, Luffy stretches his blood vessels, allowing his blood to flow through his body faster than normal, increasing his speed dramatically. In Gear 3rd Luffy inflates his bones to giant size, increasing his striking power exponentially though at the cost of speed. Prior to the timeskip he would be chibified after using Gear 3rd, but this is apparently no longer the case. Finally, the Gum Gum Fruit prevents Luffy from ever being able to swim

Luffy's attacks follow a basic formula in terms of names. It will start with Gum Gum, then the attacks individual name. For brevity' sake, I shall leave the Gum Gum part of the attack names as I explain them. In addition, the majority of Luffy' attacks in his Gears are the same as his normal attacks with Jet and Gigante added to the name. Thus I will only detail hi gear attacks if they have no counterpart among his normal attacks.

Luffy's most basic attack, Pistol, is simply a straight punch enhanced by his stretching powers. A variation on his attack is Shotgun, in which he twangs his arm after throwing the punch, causing it to strike multiple times. Rocket, Luffy's main form of travel, entails using his rubber limbs to fling himself forward like a sling shot, though Luffy is unable to control himself in the air. Bazooka is one of his common finishers, and involves throwing both arms back, then forward for an open palm strike. He typically does this while standing in front of his opponent. Bazooka is strong enough to fling opponents into whole other countries.

Gatling is a fury of rapid fire fisticuffs that are thrown so fast that it looks like he has hundreds of arms. The jet form of Gatling is so fast Luffy's arms become invisible, and is tantamount to being punched hundreds of times simultaneously. Bullet is basically Pistol, but fired from directly in front of the opponent. Likewise, Rifle is Bullet, but with the addition of a twisted arm to increase the damage. Cannon entails using Gatling from close range, but stopping just sort of contact to build up momentum, then using Bazooka to release the momentum.

Whip involves stretching his leg out a great distance before kicking in a wide circle to strike large groups. With Mallet, Luffy stretches his arms while twisting them, before grabbing his opponent and slamming them into the ground with the momentum. With Sickle, Luffy grabs his opponent and pulls himself towards them, stretching his arm out for a clothesline as he does so. With Spear, Luffy kicks with both feet while touching his soles together. Axe, another of Luffy's finishers, involves Luffy stretching his foot into the air and bringing in down on the foe with enough force to destroy a large building.

One of Luffy's defense techniques is Balloon, in which Luffy inflates himself into a balloon to deflect attacks. After the timeskip, he can return them to sender with twice as much power. Luffy uses a variation of this, Bone Balloon, to initiate Gear 3rd. Bell is like Pistol, but with a head-butt instead of a punch. Stamp is Luffy's Pistol variation which uses kicking rather than punching. Stamp Gatling is…pretty obvious, don't you think?

Another technique is Munch-Munch, which involves Luffy inflating his head and biting his foe. Storm is one of Luffy's strongest attacks. To perform it, Luffy inflates his body with Balloon, and then twists around. He releases the air and as it blows him into the air, he uses Gatling and untwists, creating a maelstrom of fists strong enough to punch a man through solid bedrock and hundreds of feet into the air. With his Fireworks technique, Luffy leaps into the air and throws barrages of punches and kicks in every direction.

When fighting the lightning man Enel, Luffy developed two techniques to get past his mind reading mantra ability. The first was Daze, wherein Luffy turns off his conscious mind so he can dodge attacks by instinct. However, Daze prevents from attacking in any way. The second, Octopus, involves numbing his limbs so he can bounce them off of surfaces, creating random attack patterns. Speaking of silly attacks, his Ally Robot attack involves him wrapping his limbs around his opponent and control them. With his Submarine attack, Luffy sends his fist underground so it can punch up in a surprise attack.

After the timeskip, Luffy has developed several new attacks. Snake Shot entails Luffy thrusting his arm forward in a snakelike pattern and painfully gripping the foe. UFO is a travel technique. By spinning his lower body, he can hover a few feet above the ground for a time.

In Gear 2nd and Gear 3rd, Luffy upgrades all his attacks a great deal. It was not until he learned Haki that he created attacks exclusive to the Gears. Haki is pure willpower, and comes in three types, all of which Luffy has mastered. Kenbunshoku Haki, or the color of observation, allows the user limited precognition and enhanced reflexes. Busoshoku Haki or the color of armaments, which allows the user to armor their bodies to withstand greater force. This hardening effect turns the armored areas a shiny black color. Busoshoku Haki also allows the user to bypass devil fruit powers. Finally, Haoshoku Haki, or the color of the conquering king, allows Luffy to knock out anyone whose willpower is lesser than his own by a significant margin. At one point, Luffy knocked out 50,000 fish men with one burst.

By combining Haki and Gear 2nd, Luffy can use the powerful Red Hawk attack. Red Hawk is a variation on Pistol that ignites Luffy's arm and sets off a massive fiery explosion upon impact, even underwater. By combining Haki and Gear 3rd, Luffy can use Elephant Gatling; Elephant Gun being the name of his Gear 3rd Haki enhanced Pistol. Elephant Gatling is a giant sized version Gatling, an attack he could not use in Gear 3rd prior to the timeskip. Its power is great enough to smash apart an island sized ship, presuming Luffy has enough time.

There you have it folks, anime's most famous pirate and anime's most famous ninja (despite what Ryoko and Blackstar would tell you) with all their skills laid bare. You have the skills; you have the stories, now let's get ready for a MORTAL RUMBLE!

The Scenario

"Where the hell am i!" Luffy shouted as he appeared in a massive colosseum. About 100 feet away, Naruto appeared. "What the? Where did the army go?"

"Welcome fighters!" A voice resounded from above. "This is the fabulous khazan arena, a multileveled combat area surrounded by a god proof dome, tested to 3 Goku vs. Supermans of damage. You have been brought here to fight to the death for the amusement of sadistic retards who like to watch this crap. Do not worry about that petty morality bullshit, because once you die you'll be resurrected and returned to your home universe as if no time has passed. And if that's not a good enough reason to fight, we've been mentally altering you as I spoke, so commence with the fighty fighty."

The Rumble

Naruto Immediately tossed forward a volley of shuriken, then made a hand sign and said "Kage Bunshi-"

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy shouted, interrupting Naruto with a punch to the face before the shuriken could reach him. As he was sent flying through the air, Naruto replaced himself with the shuriken closest to Luffy and formed a Rasengan. "Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he tried to slam the Rasengan into Luffy's face. However, Luffy dodged with his color of observation and stepped to Naruto's side, then used Gum-Gum Whip to kick Naruto in the back. Naruto was sent tumbling forward into a wall. He stood and began running up the wall to the top of the clear dome. At the very top he shouted "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

The roof was covered with 2000 Naruto's, who jumped down at Luffy shouting "Na-Ru-To 2K Uzumaki Barrage!" Luffy glanced at them and released a burst of Haki, popping all the Kage Bunshin into bursts of smoke. From inside the massive cloud of smoke that was created, Naruto threw a kunai. Luffy promptly dodged it by stepping forward. Naruto appeared from the cloud, falling with an Odama Rasengan in his hand. "Gum-Gum Rifle!" Luffy shouted as he threw a punch up at Naruto, he smirked and replaced himself with the kunai. Before Luffy could react, Naruto slammed Luffy in the back with the Odama Rasengan.

Luffy was sent flying by the force, and smacked against the god proof dome, his shirt shredded and his back distorted and covered in friction burns. Meanwhile, the force destroyed the flooring underneath Naruto and sent him falling into the massive catacombs below. Luffy jumped in after him, and as they fell he used Stamp Gatling to kick pieces of rubble at Naruto. Naruto dodged by creating Kage Bunshin in mid-air and spring boarding off on them. Naruto went over to the catacomb wall and clung to it with chakra. Luffy stretched his arms over to the walls and yelled out "Gum-Gum Rocket!" as he propelled himself forward in a tackle. Naruto replaced himself with a rock from the ground, making Luffy crash through several walls. Naruto pulled out a scroll and used it to summon a special clone, one of two that he'd left on the toad's mountain to gather sage chakra. He dismissed it, and the chakra flowed into him, putting him in sage mode.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Luffy shouted as he ran back into the room, his arms stretched out behind him

"Gum-Gum…"

Naruto saw the attack and prepared on of his own, summoning a Rasengan in each hand.

"Rasen-"

"BAZOOKA!"

"RENGAN!"

The two attacks collided and clashed for a brief moment before the Rasenrengan overpowered the Gum-Gum Bazooka. Luffy was sent flying back, spiral shaped wounds on his palms. Naruto drew a kunai and charged, focusing his wind attribute chakra into the blade to up its cutting power. He stabbed forward, but Luffy dodged and threw back a fist "Gum-Gum Bullet!" he called, throwing his fist forward. With his sage mode enhanced strength, Naruto caught the fist and slashed Luffy across the chest, creating line of blood across the X shaped scar on Luffy's chest.

Naruto then stabbed forward with his knife, trying to impale Luffy's brain, presuming he could hit such a small target. Luffy hardened his teeth and bit down on the kunai, shattering it. Luffy then grabbed Naruto's wrist with his free arm, which meant their arms were crossed. "Gum-Gum Hammer!" Luffy called out as he threw Naruto over his head and into the ground. Naruto quickly hopped to his feet and through a straight punch. Luffy leant to the side to dodge it, but Naruto's Frog Kata kicked in and Luffy was struck anyway. Luffy landed on his feet and looked at Naruto.

Then he said "Gear 2nd" and his body took on a pinkish tint, steam emitting from his skin. "Gear wha-" Naruto began, before being interrupted with a Jet Pistol to the face. He was sent tumbling ass over end, before skidding to a halt. Immediately Luffy was in front of him, his leg stretched high into the air. Naruto scarcely had time to cross his arms in defense before Luffy brought his leg down with a cry of "Gum-Gum Jet Axe!"

Naruto felt one of his arms break, and replaced himself with a piece of the roof. The Kyuubi quickly healed the arm, and Naruto quickly sped through the summoning hand signs "Summoning: Bring down the house Jutsu!" he called out as he summoned Gamabunta, the chief toad, and let his gigantic form fall down atop Luffy. Luffy watched the huge toad appear and then bit into his left thumb, "Bone Balloon!" He mumbled as he inflated his bones. "Gear 3rd, Gum-Gum Elephant Gun!" He called out, using the Haki enhanced version of Gigante Pistol to knock Gamabunta out in one blow to the chin. Gamabunta went poof, having been sent back to the summon world.

Naruto created a wave of a thousand clones and sent them at Luffy to distract him. '_Okay, brute forcing it won't work. Better try a more subtle strategy._' Naruto thought to himself before going through a set of hand signs and summoning Shima and Fukasaku, the two toads who'd taught him to use sage mode. He quickly told him the situation, and just in time too. Luffy was just mopping up the last of the clones with Gum-Gum Grizzly Magnum, the Haki enhanced version of Gigante Bazooka. The two elder toads began croaking in a rhythmic melody, placing Luffy under a genjutsu, and illusion that would paralyze Luffy's body. Naruto jumped down at Luffy, ready to stab him through the neck with a kunai. To his shock, Luffy limply dodged. Naruto tried a slash, but got the same result. Unbeknownst to Naruto, Luffy had instinctively used Gum-Gum Daze when he was put under the genjutsu.

After a few minutes of experimenting, Naruto figured that he wouldn't be able to land a direct hit. So he back stepped a bit and created a Rasenshuriken. True enough, Luffy dodged the attack and it hit the ground behind him. On impact the Rasenshuriken exploded into a massive dome of high speed, shredding wind. A normal man would have been completely destroyed. Luffy's back was cut to shreds, and his shirt completely destroyed. As Luffy lie there on the ground, Naruto walked toward him creating a Fuuton Rasengan. He picked Luffy up by the hair and prepared to shove the Fuuton Rasengan directly into his face.

Then Luffy's arm shot up and caught Naruto's arm by the wrist. Luffy growled and threw his head back, ripping out a few of his hairs in the process. "GUM-GUM BELL!" He shouted as he head-butted Naruto, sending the ninja reeling back and dissipating the Fuuton Rasengan. As Naruto was recovering, Luffy stepped up and yelled "Gum-Gum Jet Bell!"

Luffy threw his fists forward in a flurry of invisible punches. Naruto was sent barreling through dozens of stone walls by the ungodly barrage, Shima and Fukasaku being dismissed. Naruto came to rest in a broken heap in a new room, which simulated a grassy field and even the sky. Naruto new dozens of his bones were broken, some even powdered. He only had one chance. He activated his Golden Mode, healing his injuries immediately.

Luffy arrived in the new room only moments later, and was greeted with two Rasenshuriken from Naruto. He dodged both, explosion and all. Naruto flashed over with a Fuuton Rasengan in hand, but Luffy ducked under the attack, and wrapped his arms and legs around Naruto's

"Gum-Gum Ally Robot!" Luffy shouted, directly into Naruto's ear. "Ow! Don't shout into my ear!" Naruto shouted

"Oh shut up baby." Luffy retorted.

"Oh yeah, RASENKYUGAN!" Naruto shouted as he formed arms out of his back and blasted Luffy off with an Odama Rasengan. Luffy was blasted through a nearby hill by the force. Naruto turned and sprouted four arms out of each of his normal arms. He gathered White and Black chakra in the area in the middle of all the palms. "Mini Bijuu Dama!" Naruto shouted as he fired the powerful explosive. "Gum-Gum Balloon!" Luffy shouted as he blew himself up into a balloon and bounced the Mini Bijuu Dama back at Naruto. Naruto hastily dodged the explosion and entered his Tailed Beast Long Coat mode, intent on finishing thing by assuming his full Kyuubi form. Luffy, still blown up, twisted around and tried to use Gum-Gum Jet Storm, but the Kyuubi released a shockwave that canceled out the attack. The Kyuubi formed its tails into hands and tried to grab Luffy out of the air, but Luffy knocked the hands away with Gum-Gum Jet Fireworks. Then he landed on one of the wrists and began to run up it.

When he was close enough, Luffy jumped up and kicked Kyuubi in the chin with a Gum-Gum Jet Whip, then in the throat with a Jet Stamp, before finally grabbing him by the lips and slamming him into the ground with Jet Hammer. Kyuubi growled and began forming a full power Bijuu Dama. Luffy saw this and went into Gear 3rd. "Gum-Gum elephant gun!" Luffy called out as he punched the half formed Bijuu Dama down the Kyuubi's throat.

The area was rocked by a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared, Luffy and Naruto were standing across from each other in a massive crater. Naruto had been knocked back into his Golden Mode, and was covered in scuffs and scratches. Luffy, on the other hand was now bleeding profusely from several areas, most notably the stump from where his arm used to be. Naruto raised his armed and summoned a final attack. Luffy threw back his remaining arm and called forth his final move.

"Planetary Rasengan!"

"Gum-Gum Red Hawk"

The two attacks clashed in a fiery, chaotic vortex. When the flames cleared, Naruto was on the ground unconscious, having been knocked back to his base form. Luffy's straw hat, singed and torn, floated down and landed next to his head.

Winner, Naruto Uzumaki

The Reasoning

At full power Naruto and Luffy have about the same speed, but Luffy far outpaces Naruto in durability and physical Strength. However Naruto's regeneration makes up for the durability, and Naruto relies more on destructive force than physical strength. In addition, Luffy's durability is bolstered by his rubber body's resistance to physical force. The Rasengan's grinding action helps to bypass that, and wind chakra's cutting effect negates is totally. In addition, while both fighters are great tactical minds, Naruto is definitely the smarter of the two. Plus, Luffy's attacks are mostly variations on the same basic attacks, with a few outliers, whereas Naruto has much greater variety. But the final nail in the coffin is that, while Luffy is definitely tough, he just can't survive and attack that vaporizes mountains. Now, Luffy didn't lose to it in the fight scene, but the fight scene isn't what I think would actually happen if the two went all out. It's merely a rule of cool driven way to show the characters off, ending on whoever would win in a realistic all out brawl.

Now then, an announcement. From this point on, Mortal Rumble is on hiatus. I'll be starting a Dragon Ball Z fanfic soon, so consider this the season finale of Mortal Rumble.

Oh, and the Sadistic Retards comment was just a reference to Dragon Ball Z Abridged, not a take that. Have a good one guys


End file.
